fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Doomsday
Doomsday is is a rampaging, seemingly mindless, murdering monster who killed Superman. He is the result of a Kryptonian genetic engineering gone awry. Powers and Abilities Super Strength - Doomsday's muscular density is extremely high. Doomsday's physical output and strength astronomically exceeds that of humans and is significantly stronger than Kryptonians. The exact magnitude and exertion that he is capable of remains undefined and unclear, however he can most likely pick up multiple-mega-tons. Like Superman, he can achieve feats such as super-leaping which comes from his enhanced strength, though he is incapable of flight. After being bestowed with certain gifts his strength grew to a crazy, virtually unparalleled degree. Super Speed - Despite his large size, Doomsday can move, react and respond at superhuman speeds that cannot be followed, perceived or detected by the human eye. Eventually, after he was bestowed with certain gifts his speed grew so high, that he could likely transverse around the solar system in seconds. Kryptonian Sense - Doomsday has the ability to sense and locate anyone with Kryptonian genes in his vicinity. Invulnerability - Doomsday, like Superman, possesses a very high durability capacity, which can only be penetrated by other strong forces, certain radiation exposure can harm him. Military weaponry like bombs, missiles, grenades, rockets and laser beams cannot harm Doomsday. Evolving/Metamorphosis - As he ages, he evolves and matures physically. He started as genetic matter and later evolved into a large spiked-creature. Regeneration - Generally, Doomsday can sustain and maintain himself while battling, but he can still take damage and be harmed while fighting against other Kryptonians. Doomsday can recover and heal himself from any physical injury at a rapid pace; this ability is linked and connected with his reactive adaptation. Reactive Adaptation – Doomsday develops and adapts an immunity to any attack that harms him; a key component of this ability is that he cannot die the same way twice. To a certain point, Doomsday is practically impervious to blunt force trauma of a punch from an opponent like Superman, seeing as he has been killed by Superman with his fists. However, Doomsday can be injured by exceptionally powerful blows though not be killed by normal means. Theoretically, based on the knowledge of doomsday, he can be harmed to a certain degree by something he died from before, but cannot be killed by it again. This adaption also offers him an extremely powerful Healing Factor. Infinite Resurrection - Doomsday can resurrect himself after death though after encountering Imperiex he needed to be cloned to be brought back to life. It is unknown if he could have regenerated from the damage dealt to him by Imperiex. Immortality - He is practically immortal, and in this capacity, Doomsday does not need food, air or water to survive. His lungs have been enhanced to the point that Doomsday can breathe under water for long periods of time. Power Absorption - In the New 52 version of Doomsday, he was granted the power of absorbing the energy from objects, and absorbing the life force from other living creatures. On more powerful beings such as Superman, this process can take as long as 4 hours to completely drain him of his power. Appearances Ben 10: New Age * * * Ben 10: Forces United * * * Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Monsters Category:Murderers